Water sounds
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Rain likes to listen to a very special kind of sound... Slight DomonRain. Written for the 20 Kisses LJ community. One-shot. ONE-SHOT!


"Water sounds"  
A G Gundam ficlet by Maria. 

Disclaimer: G Gundam, Domon, Rain, etc. belong to Yasuhiro Imagawa.  
Summary: Rain likes to hear the sounds that water produces... Some slight spoilers for the Shinjuku and Guyana Highlands arcs. Written for the 30 Kisses LJ comm.

* * *

The sound of waves is like a natural lullaby. It calms you when you listen to it, spreading a sensation of tranquility through your body, relaxing you. Maybe it's because, when you listen to it, you're unconsciously reminded of those months you spent in your mother's womb before you were born, bringing you back to those safe and warms days in that natural cradle where your body progressively developed, waiting for the day you'd come into the Real Life.

Rain Mikamura loves to listen to the soft music that the sea played for her, every time she has a moment for herself. One very cherished birthday gift was the one that Seitt got her for the last birthday before the Gundam Fight deal; a CD with classical music remixes, all of them with added background noises. And her favorite one is still a song that beautifully unites a soft, relaxing piano sonata, with the sounds that are typical of the seaside - the one of the sea included.

That sort of music is especially beautiful to her, since there is no real sea in the colonies. Yes, they recreate Earthian places very well in their territories, but... none could fully reproduce the way the waters moved back and forth, in a rthythm controlled only by the Sun and the Moon; just like her father and Dr. Kasshu told her when they talked about how beautiful the Earth used to be, so many years ago...

Rain sighs as she thinks of the Kasshus. The mother is dead, the father is imprisioned and cryogenized, the older son is now a madman and the threat to face, and the younger one... She'd never get Domon to listen to such a music with her. Always tormented, ready to fight, never giving himself a moment to rest. Rain even asks herself frequently if, in all of those years of training, he precisely skipped the precise lesson where he was supposed to learn how to relax and meditate.

Such a pity. One of those days, he'd break down. After all, he was very close to lose it in Shinjuku, after facing the Devil Gundam and Master Asia. That was one of the reasons why they came here to the Highlands...

After being almost lost in her thoughts for several minutes, Rain brings herself back to the Real World, and finishes her daily work on the Shining Gundam. She then sits on the ground next to it and quite close to a cascade, and with her eyes closed she listens to its own music. Water pouring down in a perpetual fall and moving in a much quicker rhythm than the seas - it was noisy, bubbly, energetic. Normally, it would give her energy to do her work of keeping the Gundma fit - but right now, it didn't work. She was so tired in that particular day, that not even the noise of the cascade was enough to keep her awake...

"Just two minutes...", she murmured, leaning against a nearby rock. "Just give me two minutes...".

* * *

"Rain!".

Domon is back, after a long day of training in a cave nearby. He jumped from rock to rock, still not worn out, and with full intentions of asking Rain for something.

"Rain!", he calls out again. "I want to know if...".

He's greeted by the sight of a very asleep Rain.

"Rain!".

Domon gets closer, kneels by Rain's side and pokes her very lightly on the forehead, just like he used to do in the childhood times. She softly groans - but it's not enough to wake her up.

"Sheeesh".

He then goes to check on the Shining Gundam, which is standing close by. Like Chibodee would say, it's all fine and dandy, and ready to rumble. So, she was working, and not slacking like he at times thought she did...

His check-up done, Domon walks towards Rain. And sees that she's still asleep. She looks peaceful in her slumber, almost happy in a sort-of little dream world of her own.

"I'm still not completely done with training", he murmurs, thought he knows she can't exactly listen to him. "I'll be back in about two or three hours. But now...".

Domon goes to the camp, and few seconds later comes back bringing his long red cape. He then covers the sleeping woman with it.

"You better not catch a cold until we're done with our mission, Rain...", he finishes, and quickly leaves.


End file.
